Fairy Tail Holiday
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: Join the gang as they visit some of the greatest countries and civilizations in all the world and possibly find romance. But Levy is way more interested in books to care about that. "Why do I need a boyfriend? Everyone I've ever wanted was fictional!" Lucy agrees!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer**

Lucy sighed happily as she flipped another page of her current book which was named 'Summer Love' which was obviously another pitch from Mira to get her to admit to her tiny, minuscule crush on her best friend. Aka Natsu Dragoneel.

This summer was going to be a blast!

"Lu-chan...LU-CHAN wake up, you haven't even packed!" yelled her best friend Levy, Lucy's eyes shot open and immediately went to the red circle in her calendar August 21 school break.

"Crap! I forgot Levy help me pack please!" Lucy used her pouty face and Levy couldn't say no, "ok, ok I'll pack for you just get ready and for goodness sake HURRY UP!"

Lucy hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed into her favorite white halter dress she slipped on her pink wedges and tied her hair into its signature ponytail before meeting levy down stairs, she glanced at the clock then did a double take and slammed the curtains open. It was 3:00 ...in the morning.

"LEVY!"

"Sorry Lu-chan but I woke up and I had nothing to do so I decided to come over, sorry" Levy used her cutest face which seemed to work as Lucy sweat dropped and sighed, "fine I forgive you but why is my closet empty?" Levy smiled "I knew that if I only packed some things then you would want something else so I packed everything" Lucy gawked at the extra-large pink and white key decal suitcase sitting on the carpet as well as Levy's own orange book decal suitcase which not only doubled but tripled her suitcase in size.

" How many books did you bring?" Levy pouted "only a few, Erza said that I could buy more when we arrive" Lucy raised an eyebrow "ok then".

As the pair arrived at the cafe they all agreed to meet at they saw the white haired siblings as well as the thunder gang who were sitting around chatting.

"Hi guys" greeted Lucy as she sat down with her bag next to her.

She eyed everyone else's luggage Mira had brought a large black suitcase with gothic skull decals on the front, Lissana had decided on a lavender suitcase with a large star on the front while Elfman had gone with a green suitcase with the word 'man' printed in bold. Evergreen had decided on a light green suitcase with a fairy decal on the front, Bixlow had a navy colored case with a picture of a voodoo doll on the front, Freed had a green and red striped suitcase and Laxus brought a large duffle bag a lightning streak printed on the front.

As she was about to greet Mira the bell of the small cafe jingled and in walked Cana followed by Erza and Juvia all three towed large suitcases Cana had a purple one with a picture of a wine bottle, Erza had various suitcases with different colors but all printed with a sword and Juvia had a light blue suitcase with small water droplet pictures covering it.

Then who else would walk in except Jellal and Gajeel who had brought two silver suitcases the only difference between them was that one was covered in pictures of nails and spikes whereas the other had small pictures of red things. Gajeel immediately headed over to Levy and began talking with her about bookworms and bunny...girls? Jellal took his place next to Erza.

"Everyone welcome to this years annual Fairy Tail annual gathering which I pronounce officially ope..." her sentence was cut short as Gray and Natsu walked in both towing behind them a suitcase Gray held a blue case with littl pictures of icicles and Natsu held a red case with fire pictures on it.

Erza began letting out a vicious aura "Natsu, Gray so KIND of you two to JOIN us" she began cracking her fist and the two boys squeaked in fear. Jellal put a hand on her shoulder "Erza we should get going" he stated calmly Erza calmed down then smiled and ushered everyone to their seats in the minibus before turning on the engine and putting her foot flat on the gas, "don't worry everyone I won't let us be late!". Everyone else's screams of terror at the road rage crazed woman did not deny that fact.

Three smashed stop signs and at least fifteen ignored red lights later the gang had arrived at the airport and had just gotten to the terminal when...Erza's carry on bag was stopped and inspected before the confused security guard pulled out a box and opened it to find...a strawberry cake. "Mam you can't take this with you, you can eat it or bin it" Erza calmly walked up to the man and grabbed the cake out of his hand before giving him a death glare and shoving it into her mouth...whole.

Somehow the rest of the trip to the boarding gates had taken less trouble than expected and the gang had settled in their seats which went

Window seat-Aisle seat

Natsu-Lucy

Erza-Jellal

Mira-Freed

Laxus-Cana

Evergreen-Elfman

Bixlow-Lissana

Juvia-Gray

Levy-Gajeel

Lucy glared at Natsu and asked "so Natsu why do you get the window seat" Natsu groaned and gagged at before mumbling "helps...travel...sickness" Lucy looked over at Gajeel before relinquishing her grasp over the window seat and smiling kindly. She passed Natsu a pill he looked at her as if to say "are you trying to kill me? She just laughed and so he ate it and suddenly felt a lot better

he gave her his signature grin "thanks Luce what was in that pill" Lucy smiled and explained that his mother Grandine Marvell had given her 50 packs of special motion sickness tablets.

"Natsu I have a surprise for you!" he looked at her grinning his eyes portraying an excited child's "what is it?" Lucy smiled even bigger "Look at the seats behind us and you'll know!" he looked back and found..."Wendy? And Romeo what are they doing here?" she laughed and explained that she had volunteered to look after the children and take them on the holiday.

As the flight carried on Lucy and some of the others drifted to sleep but Natsu was wide awake and began watching a movie. He woke up just in time to hear the short but king sounding "hello sir what would you and your girlfriend like to eat?" the woman serving them was short with grey hair swept back into a tight bun.

"I'd like to have the chicken meal please her to and also...she isn't my girlfriend" he proclaimed flatly she was driving her cart away and just heard his next words "but I'd like her to be" the woman smiled and thought 'young love' before shaking her head and walking away. This was only the beginning.

A/N can you guys tell me the countries or cities where you think they should go

so I can update this story because I have a few ideas but nothing too great.

Thanks WiW


	2. Kinda important note

Please find or design a cover image for this story love WiW


End file.
